The popularity of online video communities is one reason for a strong growth of video databases. Browsing such big collections is often time consuming and cumbersome for the user and, therefore, it is difficult for a user to find a preferred video he would like to watch.
Thus, finding videos of interest in large video databases has become a challenging task.